


Darling, Be Human

by Hypocorismm



Series: Watch It Grow, Child of Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek's POV, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypocorismm/pseuds/Hypocorismm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a text from Scott, and a surprise reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Be Human

The text from Scott should’ve been an indication that something was about to happen. For one, Scott never messaged Derek, since Scott was kind of awful at texting and when he did, it was about bringing pizza to the pack meetings. For another, the text itself was vague and ominous sounding.

**Have business for you. Coming to the house.**

He waited, watching his pack play-fight in the yard before retiring to the living room for coffee and gossip.

He waited, until the unfamiliar sound of an unfamiliar engine rumbled up the driveway and parked. The engine cut out and doors opened.

“Damn, kid! You’re useful,” a familiar voice said happily. Another door opened as he said, “I’m gonna change her real quick.”

Her?

“Do you want me to wait, or go on ahead?” Scott asked.

“You can go on ahead, I’ll be right in,” the other replied. Scott’s footsteps came closer and distracted Derek from listening in to the ramblings going on outside. He cluttered through the front door.

“Hi guys!” Scott chirped.

“There are cookies in the kitchen, eat them so I don’t have to take them home,” Lydia instructed.

“You are a goddess, Lydia!” Scott cooed, jogging to the kitchen and shoving a cookie into his mouth whole.

“You are positively disgusting,” Allison commented fondly. Scott smiled back at her as he chewed. He swallowed and grabbed another.

“Ow, shit, shit, _fuck_ ,” Stiles cursed from outside.

A beat passed before a small voice echoed, “fuck.”

“Oh, Sadie. No. We don’t say that word. Scott! A little help here, buddy!”

Scott trotted out, shoving half his cookie in his mouth as he went. Derek sighed uneasily and followed, waiting by the door as Scott helped Stiles to his feet.

“Sorry. Lydia made cookies.”

Stiles didn’t respond for a moment, before breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Derek stepped out of the house as Stiles gasped out something unintelligible. The growl found its own way out of Derek’s throat, unbidden by the alpha, and Derek could feel his eyes shift from green to red.

The small girl in Scott’s arms couldn’t be any older than two years old, dark brown hair cascaded messily over her thin shoulders, big golden brown eyes staring at Derek as Stiles looked between them. She smelled so strongly of Stiles that there was no way he wasn’t her father, besides the fact that she had his mouth and upturned nose. Stiles held his hands out towards the little girl.

“Scott, give me Sadie.”

Scott glanced at Derek, eyes widening as he looked back to Stiles, before he passed the little girl, Sadie back to Stiles. Stiles smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead, holding her close to his chest possessively.

“Stiles,” Derek said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Derek,” Stiles returned, just as monotonic.

“Stiles needs the pack, needs our help,” Scott said awkwardly, brushing at his shirt, cookie crumbs falling from it.

“Then Stiles can speak his business, don’t you think, Scott?” Derek asked, not daring to take his eyes off Sadie. Her eyes glowed bright gold, recognizing Derek as a werewolf, like her. Derek’s heart beat faster, staring at her. He did the math quickly, and tried not to get hopeful. There was no way Stiles had been pregnant, right? Derek had kept up with scientific discovers, and he knew about the small percentage of males with a mutation that allowed them to bare children, but it was a very small percentage and statistically impossible that Stiles fell into that category. But that little girl staring at him was a werewolf, and she looked just like Laura and Cora had as pups, except with Stiles’ eyes. Those eyes would be the death of Derek, he was sure.

“I need your help, Derek,” Stiles stated, his voice uneven and broken. “But, I need it to be a pack decision, not an Alpha decision. They don’t need to risk their lives, if they don’t want to.”

Derek took a second to process this. Why did his pack need to risk their lives for Stiles? What had Stiles gotten himself into over the last three years away from them? Besides parenthood, apparently. Although, that was half Derek’s fault, he supposed.

He nodded and walked back into the house, steps rigid and posture poor. He heard Scott lead Stiles into the house and into the living room, the pack standing as Derek entered. They scented the air, eyes locking in on Stiles and the toddler in his arms as they found the source of the new scent.

“Stiles is here for our help, as I’m sure you all eavesdropped on. He wants the decision to help him to be a pack one,” Derek said, standing in front of the television stand. “Listen to what he has to say, and decide for yourself. We’ll put it to a vote. Majority rules.”

Derek moved to the side, sliding into the shadows of the corner, gesturing to Stiles. He dropped the diaper bag onto the floor, shifting the little girl’s weight from one hip to the other. He stared at her for a second, before beginning.

“Hey, uhhh, this is my daughter, Sadie.” He shifted the little girl to look at the pack, her big brown eyes stared at them as they stared at her. “She’s a werewolf, and it’s not always easy raising a toddler with claws, and fangs, and is always on the brink of a tantrum. But I love her, because she’s mine. I, I love her in the most indescribable ways. That’s why I’m here, because someone wants to take her away from me, a pack of werewolves from Seattle.”

Derek inhaled sharply.

“It’s probably my fault, because I taught Sadie that people aren’t horrible monsters and she can trust them. We were at the grocery store, and I took my eyes off her for a second, to grab a pack of diapers and she was gone. She just vanished, and I couldn’t hear her or see her, and no one had seen her. I searched the store for, Jesus, it felt like forever before I heard her giggling. When I got to her, there was this huge pack surrounding her, and they all had their claws out, eyes like glowsticks. It felt like something out of a dream. The Alpha, he stepped up to me and, he warned me that if I couldn’t take care of my cub, he’d take her from me. He told me he’d be watching, and if he felt I was unfit, he’d take her and I’d never see her again.”

Tears glazed over Stiles’ eyes, and his breathing labored. Sadie leaned into him, nuzzling her cheek against his, scent marking and comforting him simultaneously. Stiles smiled minutely at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

“You’re the only ones I knew, the only people I could trust to, to keep her safe. She’s my baby, you know? I got a note on my door yesterday when I got home from work that said nothing but strike one. I’m scared, I’m so freaking scared.”

Sadie reached up and grabbed Stiles’ face, planting a very wet looking kiss on his lips, a laugh bubbling up out of him unexpectedly.

“No cry, Daddy.”

“I love you, Sadie,” he whispered.

“Love you,” she parroted, causing Lydia and Allison to coo with delight. Stiles looked up, as if he’d forgotten where he was.

“Alright, that’s it. That’s my business,” Stiles said, already moving from the center of the room and setting the toddler down. She ran towards Scott, flinging herself into his lap and settling there. She glanced between her father and Scott before pointing at the beta and saying very distinctly, “Scott!”

“Yeah, baby, Scott,” Stiles said around his proud grin.

“Okay, are we decided?” Derek asked, stepping back into the center of the room, keeping his eye on Sadie. The pack murmured their various agreements and he nodded.

“Lydia?” he asked.

“Yes, we should protect them.”

“Allison?”

“Yes, absolutely, yes.”

“Scott?”

“Yes.”

“Isaac?”

“Yes.”

“Boyd?”

“Yes.”

Derek braced himself for this one, “Peter?”

“No.”

“Surprise, surprise,” he grumbled. He didn’t really expect anything helpful out of Peter. He hadn’t been particularly good in the past years, although he hadn’t gone on a murderous spree, so Derek had to give him that.

He counted in his head, including himself in the yays, 6 to 1.

 “That decides it, it’s a majority vote. We will protect Stiles and his cub.”

Derek watched as Stiles let out a relieved sigh, he moved as Stiles’ attention was on Scott and Sadie. He slid up next to him, keeping his head down.

“Can we talk?” Derek asked quietly, hoping to be heard over Sadie’s shrieks.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Stiles stuttered. Derek led the way out of the house and onto the remade back deck. He’d rebuilt the house the summer after Stiles had left town, restless and the loft just wasn’t home anymore. He’d hired contractors and an architect. They’d agreed that most of the frame was still workable, and they could salvage his childhood home, at a pretty penny however. He hadn’t designed it exactly like it had been, changing his great-grandmother’s color scheme and some of the floor plan. The back deck had been an addition. They’d never had a back deck when he was a kid, just steps out of the kitchen that led to their yard. Laura had always complained about how they didn’t have any place to just hang out outside, that wasn’t on the forest floor. His father, Andrew and Talia would roll their eyes and mutter about kids.

They stood for a moment, side by side, before Derek decided to just say it. “You left.”

“I did, yeah. Great observation, glad to see you’re still using those wolfy senses to outsmart us human beings,” Stiles snapped. A moment passed and he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like that. I’m still kind of stressed out about the whole potential kidnapping thing.”

“Stiles, you left,” Derek said again. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to slam him into the wall and snarl at him, ask him what the hell he was thinking. But Derek knew what he was thinking, he was thinking that the guy who took his virginity told him he didn’t matter, and he had to get away. Derek didn’t even blame him. But the thought of just never seeing Stiles ever again, that was the worst, especially know it was _his_ fault. Then again, what wasn’t his fault?

“Yeah, Derek, I left. No, wait, no, I didn’t leave, actually! You pushed me out. All those things you said, you practically shoved me out of bed, out of town. How could I possibly stick around when you were telling me basically that we would destroy each other and you could never be happy with me. Jesus Christ, you think I wanted to leave Beacon Hills? You think I wanted to leave my friends, my father? I left because you told me I was, essentially, useless to you, to the pack. So I left the pack, although I wasn’t part of the pack anyway, right?”

Derek couldn’t respond, could only stared out at the forest. He deserved that, really.

What he did respond with a few quiet minutes that was, “She’s mine, isn’t she?”

He knew, of course he knew. He had all the Hale characteristics, but he had to hear it from Stiles. He had to know that that little girl in his home was his own, his wolf howled to hear it, for confirmation before it grew attached.

“No, of course not! She’s just a born werewolf who happens to have your penchant for glaring at me when I don’t give her what she wants. Of course, she’s yours, dumbass! Don’t you have some sort of wolfy sense that tells you that?”

Derek knew he would say something like that.

“It’s not like a scent. It doesn’t work like that. I can tell she’s a werewolf, but it’s not like she smells like me or anything. Even if I could, your scent is all over her, I’m not sure I could recognize anything beyond that.”   

He sighed internally. This was a lot harder than he had ever imagined it to be, and he had caused this. “I’m so-” he started to say before he was interrupted by what could only be classified as a screech from inside. Stiles was inside the house before Derek could ever process what was happening.

He followed Stiles back into the house where he was picking Sadie up off the floor, calming her expertly until she was quieter. Stiles’ eyes found Derek’s, but he said nothing.

“Want to watch Cars?” Stiles asked Sadie, getting her attention. She sat up in her father’s arms and smiled.

“Cars?”

“Yeah, we’ll go watch Cars and meet Grampa, because he is just going to love you.”

“Love you!”

“I have to go, because it’s surprisingly nearing baby’s bedtime and I still have to figure out where I’m going to do that, considering there is no crib in Beacon Hills. Well, there’s definitely a crib in Beacon Hills, but not one that I can just plop my kid in to sleep, and I have to go let my dad know I’m back, and I have a kid that I never told him about, and Jesus, he’s going to kill me. So, yeah, I’ll see you guys later,” Stiles said, grabbing the diaper bag and heading outside. Derek’s wolf whined as he watched his daughter walk out the door with her father, begging him to follow, to stop them, to nuzzle and cuddle them.

“Stiles, wait,” Derek called, jogging to catch up to them on the porch.

“What is it, Derek?”

“I know I really have no right to ask, but, can I, can I see her again?”

“Oh. Oh, of course! Jesus, of course you can see her! She’s your daughter too! Just call me tomorrow?”

“I can’t.”

Stiles managed to hold onto Sadie as he impressively spun around on the step, an odd look on his face. “You can’t? Did you forget how to use a telephone? Your cell phone get smashed proving your masculinity? Did you not install a home phone when you fixed up the house? Because I know you better than that, Derek. You know how to use a phone, even if technology is your mortal enemy.”

Derek held in his chuckle as he replied, “You changed your number, Stiles.”

All Stiles could manage in return was, “oh.”

Derek shook his head as Stiles promised to stop by the next day so they could exchange numbers and set out when Derek could see his daughter.

_His daughter._

He had a daughter, a flesh and blood, biologically his, surprise daughter. And she was gorgeous. She was temperamental, and loud, and perfect, and his. His, and Stiles’. There was nothing better than that, he figured.

He had a daughter, a pup he could call his own, his wolf sang happily.

He was determined not to fuck this up, with Sadie, or with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something I promised you way back when I was posting It Takes A Village, and I apologize for that...   
> Here's the deal with this fic.... I wrote the first meeting, and decided to let you guys decide if you wanted more of Derek's pov, and what of. So if there's a specific scene that you want me to transfer over to Darling, Be Human, just speak up and we shall work on it. :) Thanks, guys.


End file.
